


The Lost Time Force Officer: The Story of Tony Wyzek

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Time Force, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	The Lost Time Force Officer: The Story of Tony Wyzek

The Lost Time Force Officer: The Story of Tony Wyzek

Once, over four years ago, a young Time Force officer named Tony Wyzek went on a mission to the twenty-first century with his team to track down a dangerous criminal from the future. During the mission, a roof collapsed on top of Tony and when he didn’t emerge from the debris, his teammates assumed he’d been killed and reported his death to Time Force. For the next four years his parents assumed they’d lost their son. Then, Time Force noticed some recent data in the database that indicated there was a boy named Tony Wyzek alive and well in the twenty-first century who was exactly the age Tony would be now if he were alive. So Time Force decided to send two of its best Rangers—the husband and wife team of Wesley and Jennifer Collins, the Red and Pink Rangers—to find out if this was the same young man who disappeared four years ago and bring him back if he was. Given a picture of Tony aged to show how he’d look today, Wes and Jen set off to hopefully recover Time Force’s missing officer so he could return to duty.

“How are we going to find this guy, Jen? I mean there are thousands of people living in New York and the place is HUGE! Trying to find one person in a city the size of New York isn’t going to be easy,” Wes commented to his wife Jen as they headed for present-day New York in the time ship. “Don’t worry hon. We’ve got a new piece of equipment to help us this time. It’s a longer range version of the trackers we use to find mutants. The tracker will search for any evidence of genetic engineering and if it finds it, we’ve got him. If Tony is alive and in New York, we’ll find him,” Jen replied. They found a place to land and set off toward the city using the new scanner to check everywhere they could. Eventually they split up to cover more ground. They were just beginning to give up when Wes’s scanner registered a blip, indicating someone with future genetic engineering in their DNA. After checking to make sure it wasn’t Jen he was picking up, Wes followed the blip until he got close enough to identify the person. It was a young man about eighteen or nineteen years old who was an exact match to the picture of Tony he had. Wes realized he’d found their guy and immediately contacted Jen, telling her what he’d found. Within minutes, Jen was with him and they chased after the young man. “Hey you! Stop!” Wes called. The young man turned around in surprise, stared at them and began to run, not noticing he was heading for a construction site. Wes and Jen got there just in time to see him hit his head on a wall and fall to the ground. “Tony, are you okay? Who are those guys?” one of Tony’s friends asked as they raced over to help him. “I don’t know. Wait, yes I do. I remember now,” Tony replied and approached Wes and Jen with no hesitation this time, the boys following.

“You’re Time Force, aren’t you?” Tony asked when he got close to Wes and Jen. “Yeah we are. My name’s Wes Collins and this is my wife Jennifer. We saw that you might be still alive in the database and came to check it out. Time force wants you back, Tony. You never really quit being part of it, you know. You were one of the best. You really need to come back,” Wes told him. “My parents probably think I’m dead, don’t they?” Tony asked. When Wes replied that they did, Tony knew he couldn’t let them continue to think that. He saw the confused looks on his friends’ faces and new he’d have to explain things to them, so he told them what he remembered—the fact that he was a Time Force officer from the future, being hit on the head when a roof collapsed on top of him on his first mission, losing his memory, and finally growing up with no memory of who he was until today. The only clues he’d had as to his identity were an ID card with his name on it and the uniform he’d been wearing when he was found. Now Tony realized he’d have to go back to the future, resume his duties, and let his parents know he was all right. The boys didn’t want him to go, but they realized he had to. They all went back to Tony’s adoptive parents’ house, where Tony explained everything to them and they said their goodbyes. Tony put his uniform back on then, and joined Wes and Jen and the boys outside. Bernardo was also out there, much to Tony’s annoyance. Tony had to end up explaining everything to him too, but Bernardo didn’t believe him. Then all of them saw the time ship and believed the story. Tony put his bag in the time ship and came out to say goodbye to his friends. They all hugged and Tony handed them a portable holo screen so they could contact him whenever they wanted, even though they were a whole century apart. Finally, he, Wes and Jen set off in the time ship for the future.

After Tony made the obligatory trip to Time Force so they’d know he was back, he went to see his parents and let them know he was okay. After much hugging and crying, Tony went to bed. He’d been given a few days off to allow him to adjust back, but after that he was expected back to work again. After the days were up, Tony reported to time force headquarters so that they could test him with the weapons again, since he’d been out of action for so long. Tony passed with flying colors, though, as old memories came back to him. He was soon back to his old skill level and back on the job. He would have a surprise soon, though, when the space time continuum began to ripple and warp in unexpected ways. During one of those times, Tony was out on patrol when he suddenly ran into his old friends from the twenty-first century. Upon questioning them, Tony found out that the time stream was becoming unstable near their time and a warp had opened up, transporting them there. Tony ended up showing them some of the future Silver City while taking them to Time Force HQ. time force scanned the time stream to find the source of the anomalies and found out that one of their recent escaped mutants, Deceptra was behind all of it. She was using a device powered by Tri-Zirium crystals to amplify her power and spread it across the twenty first century world. Captain Logan told Tony to take his team and stop her. Tony protested that he wasn’t a Ranger and neither were any of his team. Captain Logan then handed him a morpher and a case containing four others, telling him to take them with him. Tony strapped on the morpher and Captain Logan announced that he was the Platinum Ranger. The other morphers were for the Turquoise, Gold, Bronze, and Rainbow Rangers. Tony and his team boarded the time ship and headed for the twenty-first century, taking his friends with them.

They found Deceptra before long and tried to arrest her. She resisted very strongly, though, and they had to morph to take her on. Eventually, though, she was defeated and they all demorphed. Riff and the boys ran to Tony, slapping him on the back and congratulating him on a job well done. Unfortunately, they couldn’t come back to the future with him and it was a tearful goodbye for all of them on the beach. Tony knew it would be a long time before he saw his friends again, if ever, so he cried most of all. He soon had to get on the time ship, though, and return to the future where he belonged. As the time ship roared off into the time vortex, Tony knew that even though his friends lived in the past, he’d always have them in his heart. He kept in contact with them via the holo screen for the rest of his life and never forgot them.


End file.
